


Collapse

by Fenriss



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, OT4, Team Dynamics, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenriss/pseuds/Fenriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the word for what we're doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote about a decade ago. Sam loves her boys.

"Polyandry..." Sam mused, stretching contentedly.

"Well, no. Not precisely," Daniel replied.

"Poly what, now?"

"It means 'multiple men'. Samantha is attempting to frame the  
relationship in terms of her place within it."

Daniel rolled to his side to face her. "You know, this goes four ways,  
Sam. We aren't just your stable of husbands." He smiled, and poked at her  
sternum for emphasis.

"But would it kill you to just indulge my fantasies a little?"

As it turned out, they were happy to indulge her. Sam decided that being  
"the girl" might have a few perks she hadn't previously explored.


End file.
